1. Field of the Invention
The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved flexible couplings and, more particularly, to such couplings having an end float limiting feature.
2. Description of Related Art
Flexible couplings have probably been used since shortly after the advent of the modern machine age for the purpose of transmitting rotation from one shaft to another. These couplings are normally used in order to accommodate comparatively minor shaft alignment problems such as are occasionally encountered because of manufacturing or assembly errors. Because of the fact that these devices are widely used and have been known and used for many years, many different types of flexible couplings have been proposed, built, and used.
The particular flexible couplings of the type to which this invention pertains have been manufactured in the past so as to include two hubs or hub elements which are adapted to be connected to the shafts joined by the coupling. These hubs are each provided with extending lugs, teeth, or ribs serving as holding means so as to be engaged by corresponding projections on a band-like motion transmitting means in order to cause the hubs to rotate in synchronism as one of the shafts is rotated. The bands used in these prior couplings have been flexible, somewhat resilient bands capable of being wrapped around the hubs so that the projections on them engage the holding means on the hubs.
In various such couplings, there is a tendency for the couplings to pull apart as a result of torques generated during their use. This tendency may be referred to as "end float." This phenomenon is not a serious problem in many applications where the shafts joined by the couplings are in a relatively fixed relation. However, where there is a risk that such shafts may also move apart, there is an attendant risk that the entire coupling can come apart with potentially catastrophic consequences, given the high RPMs and high forces often involved.